Changing Tides
by Tessa.Love is Dangerous
Summary: "Our tributes, Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta!" The Third Quarter Quell was when it happened, but who's to stop it from changing? All Annie's POV. Poll closed. Please R&R! * DISCONTINUED* SO SORRY!
1. Prologue

**_"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell._**

**_On _**

**_the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them _**

**_cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from _**

**_their existing pool of victors."_**

**_~President Coriolanus Snow_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

I stare at the waves in the distance, blue with foamy topping surrounding the dock and my feet.

I ran here after the announcement, ignoring Finnick and Mag's yells for me to come back.

I hear someone calling my name in the distance, but I ignore them, staring at the waves and the mountains.

A beautiful mixture of purples and oranges, pinks and yellows, show around the mountains.

I've always wondered what it's like at the top of our mountains.

My hair, dark amber in color, blows around in tangles and snarls around my face, my hair smelling of salt water.

My eyes, emerald green, stare pointlessly at the horizon now.

My dress tangles around my body and feet, blowing around in the salty sea air.

I've gone back to the place where no one can hurt me or make me do anything they want.

The deck creaks as someone else walks on its grimy, salt eroded wood.

"Hey Annie." Finnick sighs, his golden legs drop into the sea beside mine.

I don't answer, just keep replaying the announcement President Snow said.

_"The male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."_

"Finnick?" I breathe, turning to face his beautiful sea green eyes, "Are we going to be in the reaping for this Hunger Games?"

Finnick nods sadly, breaking our gaze and turning to look at the sea.

He breathes in deeply and sighs loudly, the tension in his shoulders relaxing a bit.

Finnick reaches out his arm and catches my shoulders in his arm, bringing me close to his chest.

I listen to his heartbeat, sure and strong, not at all like how my mind is right now.

Finnick is the only thing that keeps me from going completely insane.

And if I or he goes into the Quarter Quell, who's going to keep me sane?

I sigh, snuggling close to Finnick, breathing deeply.

After a while, Finnick shifts and let's go of me.

I whimper and Finnick laughs, ruffling my hair.

"C'mon Annie, we have to go have the prep team fancy you up." He stands up and holds a hand out to me to take.

I gladly take his hand and he gently pulls me up to my feet.

I shriek as I trip on a loose board and Finnick catches me.

"Let's go before you get even more hurt." Finnick jokes, placing a hand on my waist and leading me away from the taunting seas, inviting me to jump in their icy grip and leave this torture kingdom.

But I turn my back to them and let Finnick guide me home.

* * *

"Annie!" Sandra shrieks, pulling me into a hug.

I smile against her orange hair and breathe in the Capitol smells.

Cars oil, exhaust, and floral smells over power her perfume she put on.

"I see you're still attached to Finnick." She whispers into my ear.

I nod, feeling my face growing warm.

She pulls back and pats my cheek, tears in her eyes.

"I heard the bad news." She sighs, turning to go grab her tweezers.

I stiffen, and when she turns back to see my expression, I relax, nodding my head sadly.

"It's so great to see you Annie." Sandra declares.

I smile and nod, telling her that I feel the same way.

I'm not really in the talkative mood.

"So what do you have planned for me this time?" I lean forward in my plush seat to see what's in the black bag.

Sandra shakes her head, pulling the bag closed so I can't see what's in it.

"No, no, no Annie. You know the procedure." She wags a finger at me, and I sink down in my seat, a mischievous smile on my face.

I nod, sitting up again, bouncing in my seat for her.

"Roman, Hymra, Sophie?!" Sandra yells. She sighs, setting down her tweezers to shake her head.

"Where is the help when you need it?" She inquires.

I shrug, glancing at my reflection in the mirror.

My dark amber hair is a rat's nest from the salty sea breeze, my cheeks flushed from the biting wind, and my eyes are wide and childish.

A foolish, evil smile twists my normally calm, gentle lips into a smile that doesn't even look like mine.

"What's up with you?" Sandra shakes her head, noticing my expression.

I shrug, making faces at my reflection.

I hear the door open and a flash of pink, bright yellow, and dark blue block my vision.

Three crazed faces are in my sight.

Roman has a crazed expression on his face, which makes his golden tattoos look like scars on his face against his neon pink hair, that's in curls this time.

Hymra his golden eyes this time, with her golden hair and golden eye shadow and lipstick, she looks like she's been doused in gold.

And Sophie has all dark blue on. Dark blue eyes, dark blue close cropped hair, and dark blue lips and eye shadow.

It's an improvement over the last time I saw her.

Last time she had on all blood red colors on, which made her look like she was bleeding from the inside out.

"How you doing Annie?"

"You should have seen my party!"

"I haven't heard anything about you in a while?"

All these questions come at me at once and I try to answer all of them, but when I do, more questions get pounded on me.

I look helplessly at Sandra, and she rolls her eyes in a exaggerated gesture.

"Alright you guys, you'll have more time to converse after the reaping! Get to your spots." Sandra orders.

The team loses its peppy attitude and nods somberly, walking drearily to their spots.

Sandra shakes her head, and I mouth thanks.

She nods, turning to tell Roman where to go.

"Alright Annie, shaving time!" Sophie bubbly says, her dark blue eyes gazing at me.

I sigh, getting out of the comfort of my bathroom chair and walk over to Sophie, who's standing by the bathtub/shower.

"Lay down!" She points at the tub, and I nod glumly, stripping off my clothes.

Once all my clothes are off I lay down the in bathtub, bending my knees so she can shave them.

Sophie kneels down to the bathtub, and I can hear her knees crack.

I inwardly cringe and I close my eyes, trying to find my happy place.

"OUCH!" I yelp, my eyes flying open.

Sophie winces, sending an apologetic glance towards me before turning back to my legs.

"I thought you said you were going to shave only!" I whine, rubbing my leg where she ripped off one section of my leg hair.

Sophie gently takes off my hand from my leg, placing it back in the water, making a little _plop._

"Yes, but that would take forever so I thought I would switch to ripping it off, you know we have a busy, busy, busy schedule!" She points out bubbly again.

I sigh, dropping my head in the water making it _thunk _against the surface, crating ripples in the water.

"Annie, stay still." Sophie says irritably.

I close my eyes, my eyelashes tickling my cheeks.

A song that Finnick had made for me comes back into my mind, and before I know it, I start to hum it:

_Raindrops rollin' off my brim  
Streetlights got the pavement glistenin'  
Touchdown, I fall into Your arms  
Right where I belong  
Your everlasting arms_

"Alright Annie!" Sophie's voice breaks me out of my stupor, and my eyes fly open, staring at her in confusion.

She gestures to Roman who's holding a robe and towel.

She points to him again and says gently, "You're up here, onto Roman and Hymra."

I nod, and get out of the luke warm water and onto the fuzzy rug.

I nod thanks and carefully walk over to Roman.

He hands me the towel and I quickly cover up.

While I'm drying off, I glance out of the window and look into Finnick's house that's right next to mine, and see he's being prepped up by his prep team too.

My face turns red when I see Finnick glance out his window and see me looking at him.

I turn back to Roman, handing him the towel, shivering from the cold.

He quickly hands me the robe, and I slip my arms into the silky robe, that's tight in all the right places.

Roman and Hymra direct me to t a chair that they placed in front of my mirror.

I sit down in the plush chair and lean back, my eyes closing, my head leaning over the top of the chair.

"Stay still." Roman commands.

I nod through my closed eyes, and I feel something cool hit my forehead and a second later, a sharp pain shoots through my head.

I jump, and Hymra places a hand on my shoulder.

"We only have a couple of eyebrow hairs to pluck this time. Good job Annie!" Hymra pats my arm.

I nod through closed eyes.

What are they talking about? I never touch my eyebrows, much less care about what they look like.

Once they're done with my eyebrows, thank god, they move to my fingernails and toenails.

"Why do we have to do my toenails?" I inquire. "Nobody's going to see them."

Roman and Hymra glance at each other for a second, before laughing.

"Just in case you're picked for the Quell, then they might see your nails. And what would they say if they saw nasty toenails that need a manicure?" Hymra giggles.

I sigh and close my eyes again.

They file and clip my nails, making them turn from jagged, uneven nails from my nervous chewing into professional nails.

They put a clear coat on the nails, making them glow gold.

They instruct me to lean back and close my eyes.

I oblige and they get to work on my eyelids, blemishes, color, and lips.

Roman does my eyelids while Hymra does my blemishes, and Sophie comes over and does my lips.

My prep team after a while tells me to stand up and keep my eyes closed.

I stand up with my eyes still closed, and almost trip on the footstool. Roman catches me and gently takes off my robe.

I jump at the coldness, but still keep my eyes closed.

I feel a pad slap against my skin, and dusty, powdery smells waft up to my nose, making me sneeze.

Roman wipes my nose, while the pad slaps against my legs.

I turn around so they can get the back side.

I open my eyes, because I'm facing the window, and my eyes go wide.

Finnick's staring at me.

I gasp, shutting the blinds as quickly as possible.

"Annie!" Hymra yells at me.

"Sorry." I mumble, my face turning red again.

Finnick had been staring at me.

Can you spell embarrassing?

"Annie turn back, with your eyes closed." Roman commands.

I turn around again, closing my eyes, and I feel some stencils trace patterns into my arms.

"Okay, Annie." Hymra whispers after a while, "Raise your arms above your head and stand still."

I raise my arms up, and I feel a silky substance slid like liquid over my body.

"Okay Annie." Sandra squeals, and she must have slipped in while they were putting my clothes on, "You've done a great job Roman, Hymra, and Sophie, you're free to go downstairs. But stay in the house, we might need you still."

I hear them say some things and I hear the door click shut.

"Can't get rid of them fast enough." Sandra sighs.

A ghost of a smile tugs at my lips, then go back to a flat line.

"Finnick!" I hear a muffled Hymra scream.

"Yikes." Sandra sighs again as she makes some last minute adjustments to my makeup and such. "I feel bad for him."

"He's a survivor." I say through closed eyes, and I can hear the smile on my voice.

"That he is." Sandra tugs at my dress, then adjusts my hair and pulls back.

"Okay Annie." Sandra murmurs "Open your eyes."

And when I do, the creature isn't the crazed, innocent Annie.

No, this is the Victor Annie.

The one that was lost after the games.

My hair falls down in soft, cascading waves with blonde highlights, with a pearl headband in the middle of my head.

My lips are bright pink, but not too obnoxious, and my smoky eye shadow makes my eyes look ten times larger and much greener.

My dress is the best part. If you've seen dome mythology goddesses, and their dresses were just like mine.

It's tight in the chest, a light blue and it billows out, like the foam of the sea is covering my body.

It tangles down to my ankles and I'm not wearing any shoes.

My skin is glowing a soft gold, and I have golden tattoos traced on my arms like I have bracelets up to the biceps of my arms.

"Let's go show that Finnick," Sandra winks at me, "What you can look like."

I laugh, and link my arm through hers as we walk out of the bathroom.

All along the hallways are pictures of me as a little kid, sitting on my father's strong shoulders, dancing with my mother, chasing my younger brothers.

When you get closer to the stairs, there are more recent pictures of myself.

Me at my parent's funeral, me in the games, me at my brother's funeral, and the last one, me with Finnick.

The memory comes back to me.

"Hey Annie." Finnick ruffles my hair.

"Finn!" I growl, throwing down my net I was working on, "The wind can fix my hair just fine, but when YOU touch it, it looks disastrous!"

"Bet you can't catch me!" He calls, already running away.

"Chicken!" I yell, flinging my sandals off and chasing after him.

My brothers had been in the bushes taking pictures the entire time, and I did not know about them.

Let me tell once I found out that they were there, I killed them.

Not literally.

That would be bad.

So the picture that's at the edge of the stairs is one of me smiling crazily as I chasing a laughing Finnick, who's flinging sand at me.

I gently run my fingers over the picture, which is cool to the touch and sigh, starting my decent down the stairs.

My prep team squeals as I start walking down the stairs, and Roman turns Finnick around to face me.

My breath hitches in my throat.

His golden hair is swept back lazily, like the wind ran its fingers through his hair.

He has a tight white shirt on that's open at the top, showing off his bronze abs.

And he has some faded jeans on, with some sandals.

He grins when he sees me, and I remind myself to breathe.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and Finnick holds out his arm for me to take.

"Shall we?" He whispers in my ear.

My face turns scarlet and I nod a shy smile on my face.

I place my arm in the crook of his and he leads me out of the house, and Sandra winks at me.

I shake my head.

When we're far enough away from the team, Finnick whispers to me, "You stared at me?"

I gasp, punching him in the chest, Finnick chuckling, "You did too!"

"Yes," Finnick slips his other hand around my waist, twirling me around, "I did, and you looked beautiful. You should wear that outfit more often." He winks at me.

I punch him harder in the chest, "It's called, I need to dress like everyone else here."

Finnick sighs, going somber, "No you don't, and you can be different."

I pull away, now very angry, "Like I'm not already MUCH more different than everyone else?!"

Finnick turns to me, his cool green eyes, now dark and blazing with anger, "Don't SAY that."

"Like I'm not!" I shout, tears starting to well up behind my eyes, "YOU KNOW I AM!"

I turn on my heel and start to walk stiffly to the Town Center, Finnick walking five feet away from me, also walking stiffly.

We don't talk the entire way there, but when we get into line to sign in, Finnick sighs, running a hand through his golden locks, "Listen Annie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

I don't answer him, staring stiffly at the Justice Building, gleaming white in the bright sunlight, the grey marble lined with black veins.

I've been to that place so many times.

I might go in there again today.

"Annie?" Finnick gently grabs my elbow.

I pull away and storm up to the table.

"Give me your hand." The Peacekeeper orders, holding out her hand.

I stiffly give her my hand and I jump a bit when she takes my blood.

"Annie Cresta, " I nod, "You are free to go."

"Annie!" Finnick calls.

I stiffly walk up to the Peacekeeper and he directs me to the pen where I am to stand.

I nod at my fellow woman Victors and some don't even look at me.

They are in shock.

We all thought we would be safe, but that backfired in our faces.

Mags walks up next to me and I smile sadly at the elderly woman.

She takes my hand, and I look down shocked to find that I'm shaking.

I nod gratefully to her and she nods.

Agnes walks up to the microphone and I cringe at the feedback.

Her wig glares brightly in the sunlight that I can't even tell what color it is.

Her dress is a blaze orange that glares painfully bright.

"Welcome, Welcome!" She squeals, the feedback coming back.

She frowns, and then her smile is back, "This year is going to be very interesting for you all! The Quarter Quell!"

Scattered applause runs through the audience, and Agnes sighs, "WE have a very special video brought to you all the way from the Capitol!"

The music starts booming and I tune it out.

_"No you don't, and you can be different."_

What was Finnick trying to say?

I'm already different, the oddball out of the group. I'm the one in a million that has gone so far over that cliff that I can't be retrieved.

But Finnick helps me with that.

But it's like he wants me to be different, but I don't want to be different.

I want to stay the same.

The music ends and Agnes laughs excitedly, "As usual, Ladies first!"

She walks over to the first ball, and I can fully see what she's wearing now that she's in the shade.

And I wish that she'd go back into the sunlight.

Her hair, skin, eye shadow, eyes, lips, well…basically everything is blaze orange.

And it's the weirdest, freakiest thing that I have ever seen.

She slips back and unfolds the slip of paper slowly, my heart beating like crazy.

I glance over to see Finnick watching.

_It'll be okay. _He whispers.

I smile slightly, and turn my head back when Agnes breathes inward.

"Mags Hernandez!"

* * *

Hello my pretties!

Just kidding...

Anyhoo, I made this new story, and frankly, I'm not sure about it.

Feedback would be nice.

If I don't get a lot of reviews, I'll just delete it.

So please review!

I'll update ASAP,

when I'm not sick...:P


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

My jaw falls open, my eyes bugging out.

Mags?

I feel my left hand suddenly grow cold, and I look down in shock to find that the Peacekeepers have started to drag Mags away.

I glance over at Finnick to find he's watching the screens, his jaw clenched, and his eyes hard.

I gulp, shaking hard, as I look back towards Mags's limping form, walking slowly but surely towards the stage.

Suddenly I can't take it anymore.

I inhale sharply and start to push people out of my way.

Colors blur together, smells and voices mesh, creating the one thing that I don't need right now…

A flashback.

"Annie Cresta!" Agnes bellows, her pink eyes hungrily scanning the crowd for me.

I gasp, my whole body shaking as I slowly walk towards the center of the TownCenter.

Two Peacekeepers come and roughly grab my arms, half dragging half carrying me towards the stage.

Finnick watches me with cold eyes as I'm deposited on the cold wood of the stage.

His posture tells me that what we had before was over.

Never to be friends again.

And that I'm going to die…

"MAGS!" I scream, shoving the last of the girls out of my way and suddenly I'm the center of attention.

I glance briefly at the screens to see that Finnick is also on the screens, and his eyes are pained, his mouth set.

I feel tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Mags!" I cry out again weakly.

"Ma'am," A Peacekeeper is right next to me, holding my arm, pity in his cold eyes, "Are you okay? Do I need to take you back to your home?"

"NO!" I scream, wrenching my arm from his hand.

"I'm fine!" I turn my wild gaze towards everyone else, and they cower away from me.

I'm turning back into the crazed Annie that everyone fears.

"I'm not insane!" I laugh coldly, glaring at the Peacekeeper, "In fact, I feel so much better than I have in a long time!"

I nod, turning around in a slow circle.

Finnick watches me, his eyes pained, but I stiffly regard him.

He subtly shakes his head, and I lift my chin up higher, suddenly feeling defiant.

"And I know what I have to do." I calm down, my eyes softening as I point towards Mags, "I volunteer as tribute for Mags Hernandez."

Mags eyes go wide as she starts to shake her head wildly, telling me no, don't go.

I nod slowly, sobering as the Peacekeepers come over to drag me to my place on the stage.

I pass Mags and she stares up at me with tears in her eyes.

_I'm sorry_ I mouth.

Her eyes never leave mine as the Peacekeepers deposit her back in the woman's section. Immediately all the women crowd around her, helping her sit, but her pained eyes still don't leave mine as I'm hauled up the stage.

I land with a thud on the stage in a heap, and I moan, my head feeling lightheaded.

Agnes's face floods my vision and I scream, curling up into a little ball, my hands over my ears.

_"You'll win…"_

_Jake…_

_"Want to be allies?"_

_Jake…_

_"I'll beat you to the chariot!"_

_Jake…_

A hand firmly grabs my elbow, hauling me up, effectively making me uncurl from my little ball.

I'm shaking so hard now that stars start to dance across my vision, and I sway to the side.

Agnes firmly grabs my elbow and drags me to the center of the stage.

She smiles brightly, but her eyes are staring at me coldly.

"What's your name dear?" she screeches into the microphone.

I moan, swaying even further to the side.

Agnes roughly pulls me back, preventing me from falling.

"What's your name?" Agnes grounds out, her smile still flashing.

"Ann-annie Cr-r-res-es-ta." I stutter out, black dots flashing through my vision.

"Our volunteer, Annie Cresta!" Agnes says brightly, starting a half hearted clap.

The audience claps half heartedly and I moan again, falling to a heap on the stage.

My eyes blearily meet Finnick's and he's staring at me coldly, like he did at my games.

That makes me want to go into the sea and never come back again.

I vaguely hear Agnes screech, "And now the men's!" as I push myself up into a shaky upright position, staring in horror at the slip of paper.

Oh no…

_Oh yes Annie, _President Snow hisses in my mind, _now let's see what you'll do…_

Agnes hobbles over to the microphone and screeches, "Finnick Odair!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No no no no no no no no no no no…" I moan, my eyes going wide, panting hard.

I see a flash of blonde as Finnick makes his way up to the stage, flanked by two Peacekeepers. His sea green eyes are hard and determined now, and he stares stonily at the ground, not looking at anything else. His blonde hair blows gently in the sea breeze, and his shirt flaps open again, effectively making the woman he pasted, swoon.

"Get up." Agnes hisses in my ear, and with that she roughly grabs my elbow and hauls my into a standing position as Finnick slowly walks up the stage steps, his eyes now wide and his mouth open in a O, not fully understanding that he's going back to the arena…

With me…

"Come here Finnick!" Agnes squeals, grabbing his elbow, grinning like a maniac as she touches him.

She hauls him over to the center where I'm swaying.

I look at Finnick through my tears, hyperventilating.

"Finn…" I whisper, reaching out to grab his arm.

He stares stonily ahead, his jaw clenched, as Agnes smirks at me, her hand still on his arm.

"Our two tributes Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta!" Agnes screeches into the microphone.

"No no no no no no no no no no…" I screech, my breathing accelerating faster, black spots dancing across my vision as I stumble, clenching my head, screaming silently, my eyes clenched.

_Annie! _

_Save me…_

"Get in the building, now!" Agnes hisses into my ear harshly, pinching my arm.

"Ow!" I scream, jumping.

"Agnes, I'll get her in there, why don't I meet you inside?" Finnick's melodic voice sounds from my shoulder.

A huff comes from Agnes as she storms into the building.

Finnick sighs, and then his arms are wrapped around my waist and he throws me over his shoulder, carrying me into building.

"Let me go you monster!" I scream, punching and kicking wildly as Finnick hauls me into the visiting room.

He gently puts me in the chair, and I start to shake again, remembering the last time that I was in here.

I'm not going to save you…

"Annie, you idiot." Finnick whispers, swiping a piece of my hair off of my tear-stained face.

"Remember the last time we were in here?" I hiccup, starting to sob even harder.

"Sshh, I didn't mean that and you know it." Finnick soothes, gently grabbing my chin to make me look at him.

His sea green eyes search mine as I stare at him sadly.

I shake my head, "How was I suppose to know that? You basically said that you hated me!" Now anger was starting to boil in my chest, stopping my tears and turning into a glare that makes Finnick shrink back from me.

The door slams open and Finnick and I both look up at it, alarmed, as Agnes steps into the room, her blaze orange eyes glare hatefully at me, making me shrink deep into the plush chair, squeaking out in a alarm.

"Finnick!" Agnes calls out cheerfully, her eyes still not leaving mine, "You're room is over here, not this room with the girl." She flicks her wrist at me impatiently.

Finnick nods, standing up, "I was dropping her off in her own room." He stares at me coldly, and I don't see one stop of pity in his sea green eyes now.

Agnes grabs his arm to drag him out and his eyes soften, smiling flirtatiously at our help.

"She's just a plaything anyway." Finnick says before the door shuts, and I sink even farther down into my chair, closing my eyes to get away from here.

_"You have three minutes." A rough voice echoes through the room._

_I take my head off of the cool, damp window to face the person, and my jaw drops in shock._

_"Finnick? What are you doing here?" I stutter, tears starting to form in my chest again._

_He shuts the door, his normally calm, soft sea green eyes, now hard as he stares at me._

_"I'm not going to save you." He growls, his face contorting into a scowl as his eyes glaze over my body._

_"Finn? What are you talking about?" I whisper, reaching out for him._

_He dodges my arms as he walks over to the window, his Adam's apple bobbing as he sighs._

_"I'm not going to help you, Annie. We're over." Finnick grounds out, glaring at the sea._

_"What?" I cry out, tears streaming down my cheeks._

_"I thought you were my friend!"_

_"I'm not anymore Annie!" Finnick shouts, his eyes blazing with anger and he turns on his heel to look at her, "I never was your friend, and I never will be!"_

_I gasp, and Finnick's face looks shocked._

_"Get out." I whisper._

_"Annie, I…" Finnick starts to say, but I scream, "GET OUT FINNICK!"_

The door clicks, and a Peacekeepers rough voice say, "You have three minutes."

I uncurl from my little ball in the rough, weathered, black leather chair to look at the guest.

The beat door shuts and it's bronze knob turns, locking me in here.

"Annie." Mags sighs, tears in her eyes as she walks over to my shaking form.

"You foolish girl." Mags scolds gently, hugging me tightly. She tips my chin up so I look at her, and her eyes are gentle as she smiles at me; "I'm your mentor this year."

I sigh in relief, and I scoot over, patting the leather to have her sit next to me.

Once she sits next to me, I bounce in my seat, "Thank goodness, because you'll be the only that likes me there."

Mags frowns, her eyes questioning, "What about Finnick?"

I shake my head sadly, "Nope, he hates me."

Mags blanches away from me, her face shocked, "He said that?"

I hang my head, my face burning, "He didn't say all of that, but he was mean to me."

Mags shakes her head, still troubled, "That doesn't sound like him."

I sigh, "I know, right?"

The beaten, bronze doorknob turns and a flash of white shows from the crack in the door, "You're time is up."

My breathing starts to quicken again, but Mags pats my hand, "I'll see you later Annie."

And with that, she gets up and slowly walks to the door, her graying hair falling around her face, her cane catching on her rose colored dress.

The door shuts firmly, and I scream, tears running down my face, and I slam my hand against the wall, "Finn…" I whisper against the cool, moldy smelling wood.

The door opens again, and I quickly wipe my eyes.

"Ready?" Agnes harshly snaps, Finnick in the tow, both staring at me with distain.

I nod sadly, running my hand on the table, as I slowly walk over to them.

"Hurry up Annie!" Agnes shouts, losing her cool demur, and I flinch, my eyes hurt and Finnick's gaze softens a fraction.

I straiten my dress and walk up to her with a strong determination.

"I'm ready dear Agnes." I growl in her face, my nose inches from her own.

She looks at me, shocked, then she sneers at me, "Nice act Annie, get behind Finnick."

She turns around, Finnick following closely behind her, me at the tow, flanked by two Peacekeepers that have tranquillizer guns incase I go insane.

_Oh boys, _I sigh in my head, an evil smile lighting my face.

I'm already there… 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My room on the train reminds me of my house in the Victor's village.

Calm…

Clean…

Soft…

The walls are different shades of blue, like I'm underwater, and my bed is full of pillows that are different shades of blue, reminding me of ripples on the water's surface. I have a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and dining area in my train room.

I run my hand across the stainless steel handle on the refrigerator as I walk over to my bedroom portion, getting ready for dinner.

Once there, I fling my wooden closet open, pondering what to wear, scanning through all of the clothes there.

Dresses, skirts, jeans, what to wear?

My fingers trace over a silky dress and I stop, returning to the dress.

I gently pull it out of the closet and lay it on the bed.

I ponder wearing it, staring at the dress covering my entire bed, and I sigh, peeling off my other dress, throwing it the ground. I shiver in just my undergarments as I slowly pull the silky substance over my body, falling in gentle waves at my bare feet.

I frown at my reflection as I race over to the bathroom.

I dunk my head under the faucet in the bathroom, watching the remains of Annie the Victor wash down the drain.

I wince as I rip the pins and headband out of my hair, making it poof out in frizzy waves. I shake my head, calming the frizzy ness as I finger brush my hair, licking my hand to calm the frizz.

Once I'm done, I stare at my reflection with mild satisfaction.

The bags under my eyes are more prominent and my eyes are wild. I have an evil smirk on my face, and my hair is standing up.

Combining all of that with this beautiful dress, and it's now called the Ghost of Annie.

The dress is a tight, billowy dress that is practically see through and is as pale as my skin, which is paper pale.

A knock at my door makes my head pop up. I slam the drawer shut as I run over to the wooden doors.

The knock sounds again, and I growl out, "I'm COMING!"

I fling the door open, anger burning through my eyes, and they soften when they fall on Mags hunched form.

Her eyes are wide as she takes in my look. Finally she meets my eyes, and there's an evil glint in her eyes as she says, "Ready to go?"

I nod, then confusion overcomes me, "Wasn't Agnes suppose to come get me?"

Mags nods, reaching behind me to shut my door, taking my head and leading me down the plush hallway, "But she didn't."

I sigh, rolling my eyes, "Figures."

The blue carpet feels soft under my bare feet as we trod along the hallway silently, as if not to wake up the little children sleeping soundly in their beds.

The sound of voices call through the shut door for the dining car.

My heart saddens as I look through the door window and take in the scene in front of me.

"They've started dinner without me?" I whisper, tears falling down my face.

Mags squeezes my hand gently, and I nod, wiping my tears off of my face, my face hardening.

I growl as I fling open the door and all of the talking seizes. A fork clatters to a plate as I storm over to my spot next to Finnick.

I throw myself into my chair, and I glare up at five shocked faces.

"What?" I growl, crossing my arms over my chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Agnes sneers, her orange eyes blazing.

I snarl, raising my knife up to the tip of her nose, "I think," I growl, my eyes blazing with anger, "the question is, why didn't you come to get me?"

I stand up, glaring at all of them, my eyes murderous, "Why didn't any of you besides Mags?" I point at Mags angrily and she dodges my knife.

"Annie…" Sandra starts, placing her napkin of her plate, but I fling my knife at her head, missing it by two inches.

"Since I'm going insane, and nobody gives a crap about it, I'm just going to go back to my room and try to get myself out of this misery." I snarl, suddenly becoming very tired.

I storm out of the room, and Agnes laughs coldly.

Tears burn my eyes as I run past the Avoxes towards my bedroom.

A hand grabs my wrist, making me twirl around and lips smash against mine.

I scream out in anger and Finnick breaks the kiss, his eyes flashing with anger.

"What was that?" he growls out, grabbing my wrist harder that I cry out in pain.

He looks up and down the corridor, and suddenly I shoved into my room.

"NO!" I shout, "Get out of my room!"

Finnick locks the door and turns towards me, anger igniting his eyes.

"What just happened back there Annie?" Finnick shouts, his breathing heavy.

"You tell me genius!" I scream, flinging my necklace at him, "You're the one that's flirting with Agnes!"

Finnick's face falls as he picks up the necklace that had fallen at his feet.

Our friendship necklace…

"We are not friends anymore Finn!" I scream, tears flooding my vision, "You even said so YOURSELF!"

He flinches as he walks over to my shaking form, and I growl weakly at him, punching him in the chest.

"That's for show Annie." Finnick whispers into my hair, "I'm trying to see if I can get you out alive."

I shake my head, "I've heard those lies before. What makes you think that I'll believe you again?"

Finnick sighs, and his lips lightly brush mine. I move to get away, but he places his hand on my neck, and presses his lips harder against mine.

His hands brush against my neck, and a second later Finnick pulls back, his eyes shining.

"Gotch'a!" Finnick sings.

I look down in horror to see our necklaces intertwined again, signaling our friendship is strong and true.

"Finn!" I wail, ripping my necklace from his, "You tricked me!"

"And for a good cause too." Finnick muses.

Suddenly he holds out his arm, "Shall we?"

"But what about Agnes?" I wince against Agnes disapproving gaze, and my stomach clenches.

"Listen, don't worry about her." Finnick whispers, touching the tip of my nose. I sneeze, and Finnick laughs lightly.

"Let's go. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Finnick makes a dramatic pose and I laugh, intertwining my arm with his.

We walk back towards the dining car, Finnick making me laugh and I tickling Finnick until he falls to the floor laughing.

We are still laughing when we walk into the dining car. A gasp comes from Agnes and I look at her, my eyes hardening.

Finnick shakes his head slowly at her, and she huffs, standing to leave.

"Agnes!" Sandra calls out, "Are you forgetting something?"

Agnes slowly turns around, her eyes shining with anger, "Yes," She says through gritted teeth, "I did." She storms up to me, and she smacks me across the face.

I gasp, stars dancing across vision as I fall to the ground, Finnick catching my falling form.

"AGNES!" I hear Sandra scream, "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO APLOIGIZE!"

The door slams, and Finnick drapes me against the couch in the dining car.

"Thitra." Mags says gently, pulling an Avox aside, "Please get us some ice."

She nods and runs off to get some ice for my face.

"I hate her." Finnick growls, his eyes blazing with anger.

I nod, and my eyes tear up from the pain running across my face.

Mags shoves Finnick aside to place the ice on my face.

"Don't move." Mags whispers, holding the ice in place.

I sigh, my eyelids drooping.

And before I know it,

I'm asleep…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Annie!" I hear the crowd scream.

I look up in shock and Finnick gently grabs my hand to bring me over to the window.

"FINNICK!" The crowd screams, pressing up against the window.

I gasp, backing away from the window.

Finnick laughs gently and smiles warmly at the ongoing crowd.

The colors they wear now…

Everyone is mimicking the Girl on Fire and her lover boy by wearing different shades of red, orange, and yellow, making them all look like they have internal issues.

I sigh and go back to my breakfast that consists of eggs and bacon. Agnes is sitting across from me, glaring at me constantly.

That will never stop will it?

Finnick pouts as the audience leave as we pass into the tunnels that will lead us to our rooms.

I laugh gently, taking his hand and pulling him back into his chair, "Don't worry Finn, you'll have your audience back soon enough."

Finnick sighs, shaking his head sadly, "But how can I compete with Fire girl and Bread boy?"

I laugh at his names and hand him a piece of bread, "Made with love…" I whisper into his ear. His eyes light up as he takes a huge bite from the bread, "By Peeta Mellark." I finish.

He spews the bread pieces everywhere, effectively all over Agnes, gagging loudly.

Agnes glares at me as she silently gets up to change her clothes.

I pat his back, laughing silently as Mags slides into Agnes spot, grinning wildly.

I slap her hand as Finnick wipes his mouth with a napkin, glaring playfully at Mags and I.

I scoot away from his hands right as the announcer says, "We have reached to the TrainingCenter. Please exit out the front doors."

"Come on Ann." Finnick pulls me out of my seat, wrapping an arm around my waist, "Let's go get 'beautified'"

* * *

I had just barely made it into my room when my prep team attacks me.

"Hi Annie!"

"We had just seen you!"

"What's with Agnes?"

I just shake my head, sitting down in the plush white chair in my bathroom, and closing my eyes, ready for the procedure.

"Shaving time!" Sophie squeals.

I sit up quickly, "Whoa wait, I was just shaved two days ago!"

Sophie rips off my dress and kneels next to my legs.

"Aha!" Sophie screams, making me jump, "There's one hair that's on your leg!"

I roll my eyes, "What? Someone might see that hair because I'm wearing practically?"

Roman, Hymra, and Sophie all share a look.

I laugh uncertainly, "Right?"

* * *

"No no no no no no no no…" I groan, eyeing my costume up with wide eyes.

"Yes yes yes!" Sancha squeals, playing with my hair.

My hair has 'seaweed' tangled into it, messed up to the max, and my eye shadow is bright blue, making me look like someone colored my eye lids with marker.

But my costume is the worst part. Strategically tied knots make up my entire costume, the rope running down my stomach down to my pelvic. I know see why Sophie wanted to get the hair off my leg.

So all in all, it looked like Finnick had spent a few hours with me. Grr…

"Shall we go see the other Victors?" Sandra inquires, smiling wickedly at my reflection.

My eyes go wider than they had been, shaking my head frantically, "No!"

"Looks like we have to." Sandra sighs, looking at the clock in the bathroom.

"Fine, but I get a robe." I jut out my chin defiantly.

Sandra laughs, "Don't worry."

* * *

"Have fun Annie!" Sandra shouts, ripping off my robe.

I shriek, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nice costume Annie." Johanna says behind my shoulder.

I roll my eyes, turning to face her. "Have you seen Finnick?"

Johanna's eyes go wide, "Why, did you-"

"NO!" I shout, my face turning beet red.

"Shut up! Just tell me where he is!"

Johanna nods, an evil grin crossing her face. "Over there." She points towards District 12.

I turn, frowning, and then my jaw drops.

Finnick is wearing what I'm wearing; a net strategically tied around his pelvic area, and his hair is lazily messed up, and just like mine it has 'seaweed' wrapped in it.

I sigh, starting to walk up to him, but he walks away from them, walking the other way, and I figure I should meet the Victors from 12.

I feel sorry for them, as they are looking around in confusion.

I steel myself for what's to come as I walk up to them.

"Hey Katniss and Peeta, I'm Annie." I smile warmly, and they turn around, Katniss eyeing me up, Peeta turning beet red.

"Are you here to offer me a sugar cube?" Katniss asks skeptically.

I laugh, "Did you just meet Finnick? Sorry about that, he tries to freak out the new Victors with his 'charming' side."

Katniss nods, her eyes thoughtful.

Peeta clears his throat, "Nice costume."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, Sandra is crazy."

I look closely at their costumes, "What's yours?"

Katniss presses a button on her suit, Peeta following suit, and they start to glow deep red, looking like the monsters from your dreams.

"Oh…" I say in a small voice.

"Annie, where's Finnick?" Johanna asks, coming up next to me, her eyes wide.

I roll my eyes, "Didn't I just ask you this question myself?"

"Well yeah but-" I look behind my shoulder, Katniss and Peeta are looking uncomfortable.

I smile, "Nice to meet you two."

They nod, and Johanna pulls me off to the side, "We're going to play the new coming Victor trick."

I nod. "What is it?"

"Okay, get on the same elevator as Katniss and Peeta, and Finnick will corner you in the elevator, kissing you openly, to get on Katniss's nerves. I'll be in there with you."

I nod, an evil smile lighting my face.

"Hey beautiful." Finnick slips a hand around my bare waist and I shimmy out of his grip.

"No." I growl.

I nod subtly at Johanna and storm up to our chariot, jumping up and shivering at the slight breeze.

A moment later the chariot dips from Finnick's weight and he whispers in my ear, "Are we a go for the prank." I nod, a smile lighting my face.

"This will be fun."

Finnick laughs and he dips his around my waist, pulling me close. "I thought we'd stand like this for the opening ceremonies."

I gulp, "Sure."

Our chariot lurches forward and I realize that this is it…

The moment of truth…

"And District 4!" Caesar Flickerman's booming voice says.

Cheers raise up from the crowds and I smile and wav with my free hand.

Suddenly I'm dipped and Finnick kisses right in the chariot.

"Finn!" I hiss into his mouth and he chuckles.

He breaks our kiss and he smiles charmingly at the audience.

We stop in front of President Snow's place and District 12 becomes the highlight of the show.

With their unearthly costume and make up, they're terrifying.

I tune out President Snow and suddenly we're being pulled back into the stables.

Finnick helps me get down and he drags me towards the elevator, smiling wickedly.

"We're on this one!" Finnick shouts.

The door opens back up again and Finnick drags me inside with a naked Johanna, and an uncomfortable looking Katniss with a grinning Peeta.

I shriek as Finnick shoves me inside. I look at Johanna, "Nice costume Jo."

She grins wickedly, "Yep, skin tight."

I roll my eyes, and yelp as I'm shoved back against the wall of elevator.

Finnick's sea green eyes glow brightly in the darkness as growls at me, "You've been a VERY naughty girl Annie."

I stuck out my tongue, and Finnick slams his lips against mine.

Katniss makes a sound of gagging, and I kiss Finnick back harder.

"District 4." Johanna says. I break apart from Finnick and drag him out of elevator.

Once the doors close, we start to laugh horribly.

"Great job Annie." Finnick laughs before walking away to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Training day.

I hate it.

"Annie!" Finnick shouts, pounding on my door, his melodic voice sounding more annoying by the second.

I moan and roll over on my stomach, burrowing deeper into my seabed.

"ANNIE OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Agnes shouts, her shrill voice squeaking high, making my ears ring.

I wince and untangle myself from my sheets. I yawn loudly as I trudge over to my door.

I fling open the door, blearily looking at Finnick and Agnes, who is currently glaring at me.

"What are you wearing?" Agnes hisses, her eyes narrowed.

I glance at my outfit, and my face turns beet red. All I'm wearing are some short shorts with a pale tang-top covering the waistband.

I hold up a finger, "One minute." I croak out, rubbing my eyes.

"Annie, get in." Finnick says gently, ushering me inside.

I nod tiredly and let Finnick usher me into the plush bathroom, gently pressing me into a chair as he goes into my bedroom to grab my uniform for today.

I stare blearily at my reflection in the mirror, my heart clenching in fear. My hair is a ratted mess, the amber glowing a soft red now, my dark green eyes wide and enlarged, the bags and shadows under my eyes and cheeks are prominent, that no makeup could ever cover it.

Finnick comes back in with the outfit that I'll be wearing and he gently pulls me to my feet, stripping off my clothes, washing my face, and dressing me.

He knows that today is a hard time for me.

So many memories…

"Annie." Finnick whispers, his eyes soft and caring, "Here's your brush."

I nod gratefully and wince as I start to slowly unravel the knots from my hair. Once my amber hair has turned back to its normal shade and is soft and in gentle, poofy waves, I slick it back into a ponytail, clearing my face from its annoying frizz.

I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and quickly but tiredly brush my teeth, gagging from the minty taste as I wash out my mouth.

I grab my makeup from the drawer that I smashed in my anger and start to erase some of the dark shadows from my face. I'm starting to put some gentle eye shadow on when Finnick clears his throat. It startles me so much that I jerk, dropping my brush, making a _Thunk _on the counter.

Finnick leans over me to gently grab the brush, finishing the job that I messed up, clearing the blemish from my skin.

"There." Finnick muses gently, rubbing my shoulder, "Now you're ready to face the day."

I shake my head, turning around to bury my head in Finnick's chest, shaking hard.

"Hey…" Finnick whispers gently into my hair, "I thought-"

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Agnes screams, pounding on the door.

I jump, shaking harder, my eyes wide as I look at Finnick.

He shakes his head sadly and brushes a stray curl of hair away from my face.

He gently grabs my arm and starts to drag me towards the door, but I dig my heels into the ground, stopping in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

I look so lost…

My eyes are wide and lost, the green lost from my iris's swallowing them whole, my lips in a pale, thin, trembling line that won't stop quivering.

My uniform is a dark blue with red stripes along the sides of the thighs and arms, the number 4 stitched into the back, front, and side of the shirt.

My hair is poofy in its ponytail, shaking hard.

"Come on Annie." Finnick whispers, "It's better to get it over now than never."

I shake my head hard, lost in memories.

Finnick sighs, running a hand through his waves, making them stand up straight. All of the sudden, I'm flung over Finnick's shoulder and gently, but firmly carried out into the hallway.

Agnes's blaze orange eyes are wide in confusement and anger as she takes in my current state. She opens her blaze orange lips to say some snide remark I'm guessing, but Finnick shakes his head firmly.

"She's out. That's what you wanted right?" His voice has a dangerous undercurrent threatening her as he speaks.

She nods numbly, her face shocked. Finnick shifts me on his arm as he sighs, "Let's just go to breakfast."

Agnes numbly walks out of the way and Finnick storms past her, Agnes taking up the rear. When Finnick's face is out of view, her show of confusement falls, and her snarl comes back, her eyes never leaving mine.

_When he's not there for you anymore, you're going to get it._

I shut my eyes, trying to block out the memories; her snarl, Jake's shouts, Finnick's growl to tell me to stop,

Stop the game,

The act,

And turn back into the normal Annie…

But she's gone.

Finnick gently sets me down in my sea green chair in the dining area and Mags gently takes my hand to stop me from shaking. I look up to her wise gaze and she's staring at me with sadness. A sad smile twists her rose lips, and she squeezes my hand again.

A Avox walks up to my place and silently sets a plate in front of my face, delicious smells coming from the plate that I don't even give a second glance to.

"Thank you." I whisper, nodding numbly to the Avox. He bows and leaves as silently as he came in.

Finnick firmly places a fork in my limp right hand, curling my little hand around the cool, slick fork, shoving the tip into the eggs that are on my plate, forcing me to eat.

He's helping me eat when I suddenly wrench my hand free of his, my fork flying, an Avox ducking to not get hit by the sharp point.

"What's the point?" I cry, burying my face in my hands.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Agnes mutters from in front of me. I hear her chair squeak and her high heels clip on the floor as she storms away.

"What do you mean Annie?" Finnick whispers gently in my ear, trying to wrench my hands away from face unsuccessfully.

I fling my head out from my hands; tears falling freely down my face.

"Why all of this?' I fling my arm, gesturing around the room, Finnick dodging my arm as I sweep past him.

I choke back a sob, "They know I'm no good, why keep me?"

"Sshh!" Finnick presses a finger to my lips and pulls me close to him. "No no no Annie, they don't need you, true, but _I _need you, as does Mags." He gestures towards Mags who's grabbing a cloth for my tears, nodding firmly.

"But what about Agnes?" I sniff, my eyes still blurry.

Finnick's chest rumbles as he laughs. "Who cares about Agnes? She hates everybody, even me!"

I look up at him in shock. "I thought she liked you!"

Finnick laughs louder this time, plucking the cloth from Mags's hand, wiping up my tears, his head shaking. "Nope. She TOLERATES me, but doesn't like me."

"Finnick, Annie." Mags's soft voice comes behind Finnick. We both turn to look at the elderly lady as she stares at us with pride. "We have to go, I'm sorry."

I nod sadly, grabbing the cool glass frosted with ice from the water, the ice in the glass tinkling as I gulp up the water thirstily.

" I guess I needed that." I blush under Finnick and Mags's surprised gaze as I set my glass gently back down on the table.

Mags shakes her head, standing up slowly. An Avox rushes up to her side, the same one that gave me my food just a little while ago.

I frown, narrowing my gaze at the mute man. Something about his posture…

I shake my head to clear the thoughts as Mags leans up towards the Avox's ear, whispering something.

He nods, and Mags slowly releases that Avox's grip, teetering back towards her room.

The Avox comes up to Finnick and I, his eyes clouded, his Adam's apple bobbing as he tries to form the words to say.

Finally he gives up and gestures for Finnick and I to follow him.

His eyes are like Hunter's…

Could he?

No, Hunter's dead as is Adam.

I'd seen their bodies…

Right?

Finnick gently grabs my arm, dragging me towards the elevator, the Avox looking behind his shoulder in confusion.

"You were staring at him so intently that I had to drag you towards the doors." Finnick muses into my ear. I feel a blush color my cheeks as I jog to keep from tripping from Finnick's long strides.

Once we get to the elevator doors, the Avox hits a button, calling the elevator.

"Excuse me." I gently touch the man's arm, and he jumps under my gentle touch. He turns towards me, his eyes nervous, his Adam's apple bobbing furiously as he keeps swallowing every other second.

A tribute isn't supposed to talk, much less make an Avox known. I'd heard stories of Avox's getting killed because a tribute said their real name. So my hand on his arm could result in him getting killed.

"I'm sorry for creeping you out from staring at you so intently." I manage a wry smile.

He looks so much like Hunter…

He nods nervously, smiling a nervous smile, looking frantically down the hallways, watching for a witness.

I take my hand off of his arm as the elevator doors silently open, the marble casting a glaring glint from the lights shining brightly inside the hard, cold, crisp elevators.

The man gestures for Finnick and I to get in, and I nod curtly, my heartbeat racing.

Finnick grabs my hand gently once we're inside the elevator, calming my breathing.

I look closely at Finnick, not wanting the Avox to get even more nervous from my gaze. I take in his lazy blonde waves, brushing lightly across his right cheekbone, his cool green eyes, calculating, his jaw that's set, his lips in a tight white line. My gaze travels down to his shirt, which is tight from his clenched muscles, the number 4 stretching over his enlarged biceps as he shakes slightly.

I sigh, closing my eyes as I lean my head against his shoulder. He tenses up for a second, and then his hand tentively runs across my hair.

The elevator chimes and I hear the doors silently whoosh open, and the Avox taps my shoulder nervously.

My eyes crack open and I take a sharp intake of breath.

It's just like I remember.

The weapons glint brightly and evilly in the far right corner of the room, reminding me of the knife that beheaded Jake…

I shake my head, clearing the thoughts as I take in the rest of the room. There's the edible plants table, the fire table, the bow and arrow section, the arrows tips glinting, reminding me of Katniss's killing of the District 1 boy after he killed the little girl, her face cold and set, not thinking twice as she shot the arrow towards his heart,

So quick…

I start to breath heavily as my gaze travels towards the net station, the hook station, the dagger station, the weight station, and the fighting station…

The possibilities are endless.

My gaze travels towards the Victor's that are there. There's the District 12 Victors, the District 7 Victors and the District 3 Victors.

That's it.

"Guess we're here just in time for the big party." Finnick whispers into my ear.

I squeeze his hand harder before I nod fast.

"Let's just get this over with." I breathe, my heartbeat flooding my ears.

* * *

Please review! I'll update more if you review!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7"Everyone wants to go straight to the knifes and such, but that's not how most of you will die." Atala was explaining when Finnick and I had made it to the group. " 10% of you will die from natural causes, 20% will die from mal-nutrition, 15% from dehydration, and 30% from an injury not made from a knife or other weapon. Keep this in mind as you go to your stations, you should learn not just fighting with a knife and such but also survival skills." Enobria yawns loudly and Atala sharply looks at her.

"I know that some of you have just tuned me out," Atala pointedly looks at Enobria, and she flashes Atala her signature pointed teeth smile, and Atala shakes her head.

"Go train." And with that, the District 2 Victors race to the knife section, District 3 goes over to the fire section, and District 12 splits off to different stations.

"Hey Annie, Finnick." Johanna comes up to us, nodding her welcome. I nod shakily towards her and she sighs, pulling me into a hug.

"It's tough on all of us." She whispers into my ear, her breath warming my cold ear.

I nod, tears starting to well up in my eyes and Johanna pulls back, ruffling my hair. She points to me, poking me in the chest. "You. Me. Wrestling station in half and hour."

I shake my head, and Finnick laughs. Johanna nods curtly, and twisted smile lighting up her face and she turns on her heels, storming off to the plants station.

Finnick pulls me close, whispering in my ear, "I'm going to go to the knife section, you coming?" I balk, shaking my head quickly, my breathing rapid.

"Sorry Annie." Finnick wipes a stray curl off my face, his eyes soft. "I'll see you later, okay?"

I nod as Finnick kisses me gently, letting go of my hand as he turns to meet the District 3 Victors at the station. Brutus nods roughly as he grabs two wickedly looking knifes from the rack as Finnick grabs a trident, pretending to spear Brutus, laughing loudly.

I shake my head, turning to walk over to Katniss, who's right now at the hook section.

I silently walk up to the table, numbly looking at the different things to spear a fish. Katniss's brow is in a furrowed line as she tries to get one of the hooks on the line.

"Here." I whisper, reaching around her nimble hands, effectively tying the hook to the line. Katniss is watching me intently, her gray eyes watching my gentle hands move effectively. Once I'm done, I hand it back to her sheepishly.

"Thanks." She mumbles, staring at the knot I did. She hands it back to the instructor, who's watching me intently. He grabs the little hook, nodding. "You could catch a walleye with this knot and hook." He looks at me again. "You from District 4?"

I shrug, turning my shoulder so he can see the little 4 stitched in the side of my arm, as I reach to grab a line and some things to catch a sunny. My hands move quickly, and I see out of the corner of my eye Katniss copying my technique.

I hand the instructor my hook, already grabbing another group of things for my hook.

I start to hum lightly to clear my head as I work. Katniss freezes next to me, and I stop, my face burning with shame as I mumble, "Do you want me to stop? 'Cause I'll-"

Katniss shakes her head quickly, "I recognize that song…is it the Valley song?"

I nod, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "My father always sang it to me after I came back from my games." I start to sing it, my father's voice mixing with mine.

I turn my attention back to my hook, grabbing the earring, twisting it a certain way to catch the fish, placing the paper clip against the line.

I smile, holding the hook up, and a golden hand reaches behind my shoulder to grab it.

Finnick examines the hook carefully, mockingly shaking his head. "You've made this all wrong Ms. Cresta."

I jump to grab the hook from Finnick outstretched hand, his smile bright. "Well Mr. Odair, I didn't ask for YOUR opinion, now did I?" The coolness from the earring hits my hand, and I snatch the hook from his hand, smiling proudly at him. I still have the smile on my face as I give the instructor my hook. He's trying to hide a smile as he nods, taking the hook.

I sigh, turning around as I notice that Katniss has moved away from Finnick to the snare section, Finnick right on her heels. I nod my head, a smile lighting my lips as I trudge over to where Peeta is trying, unsuccessfully, to make a fire.

"Hey Peeta." I muse, nodding to the instructor as I grab the tools to make a fire right next to Peeta.

A line of sweat covers his brow and lip as he nods numbly to me, not looking up from his pile of wood. He frowns even further as the wood does not set on fire as he rubs them together. I stare at him for a minute, and then turn to my own pile of sticks and other assortments. I frown as I look through what I have to work with. A pile of sticks, some long grass for tying, a match, some cloth, and other things.

I look back to Peeta, whose fire just started, his brow slanting in relief. He sees me looking at him and he smiles warmly. Then the fire goes out and he frowns. The instructor laughs and Peeta's face turns beet red, not looking at me.

Anger wells up in my chest. I stand up abruptly and storm over to the instructor. He stops laughing as he sees me storming over to him. I grab his white collar and press my face inches from his, snarling, "If you had just survived your first Hunger Games just LAST year, I'd think that you wouldn't remember how to make a fire! Or maybe he didn't do this station last year! Have you ever thought of that?!"

The instructor shakes his head quickly, his eyes wide. I let go of his collar and he backs away from me. I growl, "I probably wouldn't be able to make a fire right now. How about you try it without a match?" I shove a pile a things into his hands to make a fire and point for him to sit down. He nods, sitting down fast, setting his stuff down to make a fire.

I storm back over to Peeta, who's watching me with wide eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. I nod towards him, and he nods back, shaking his head and chuckling.

I sigh, grabbing my sticks to make a tepee of sticks as the structure of the fire. I take some grass to tie them together. I frown as I fall deep into concentration, looking hard at the fire pile.

At last I wrap some cloth around the sticks, taking two extra rocks and slam them together, creating sparks. I place the rocks over the sticks, creating a fire. I look up in joy, and then frown.

Peeta and I are the only two still in the training center.

"Peeta?" I whisper, tapping his arm, breaking him from his concentration. He looks up, startled. I gesture around to the empty room, and he looks around, his face softening. Then he starts to laugh.

"What's funny?" I tilt my head to the side. He has a nice laugh.

He shakes his head, some of his blonde hair falling over his soft blue eyes.

"Guess we are the most hardest working Victors here." He muses, looking around again.

I laugh too, and then stop, frowning. When was the last time I laughed? At least before I came here.

My stomach growls and my face turns bright red. Peeta laughs again, standing up with difficulty. I catch a glare of metal from under his pant leg. I remember that he lost his leg from last year and my heart falls.

Peeta stands up and holds a hand out to me. "Care to join me m'lady?" His British accent caught me so off guard that I laugh again, grabbing his hand, standing.

"Of course!" I say back, grinning. Peeta laughs again and brings me to lunch.

When Peeta and I get into the lunchroom, everyone is almost done and going for seconds.

"Annie!" Johanna calls. I detach my arm from Peeta's and walk over to the crazy lady, who's sitting next to Finnick. I notice that all the tables are all connected. I raise my eyebrow in question. Johanna shrugs and whispers, "Is there something between you and Bread boy?"

I feel my face turning red, but I'm startled out of my stupor when I hear a tremendous_ CRASH_.

Johanna, Finnick and I turn around, startled. Katniss's face is hard and set, and there's gravy all over the front of her shirt, and Peeta's as well. Katniss storms over to Chaff and slams her tray right beside him. There's only one more open spot that's right next to Katniss and I sigh, going to sit over by her. Then I stop, remembering to grab something to eat.

I go up to counter and grab a red tray, fork and spoon. I veer away from the gravy-splattered station and go up to the salad bar. I grab a bun, butter, and some lettuce, tomatoes, and some ranch before heading over to my spot.

Gloss and Cashmere are trying to smother their giggles as I sit down next to Katniss. I look at them quizzically, and they shake their heads, evil smiles lighting up their face. I look over at Finnick and Johanna, but my heart falls. They're in deep conversation, not paying attention to me.

I sigh, grabbing my fork to mix my salad around. Katniss is watching me. I pause, my mouth open, about to eat the salad off of my fork. I slowly put my fork down, looking at Katniss slowly. "Is there something you wanted?"

Katniss turns deep red and shakes her head. "You're Annie right?"

I nod slowly, my face betraying my question.

Katniss shakes her head. "Finnick just talked a lot about you at the station. I was just wondering-"

"OW!" I cry, grabbing my cheek, throwing my bun to the floor. Gloss and Cashmere start to laugh hysterically, falling to the ground. Tears spring up in my eyes as everyone watches me quizzically. Understanding floods Katniss's gray eyes and she looks down at the bun on the floor. She picks it up, looking at it closely. Finally she finds what she was looking for and pulls it out.

A needle.

"Gloss and Cashmere placed this in Annie's bread, cutting her." Katniss explains. I nod, tears falling down my face. Katniss gently pulls my hand away from my cheek, wincing at the cut.

The needle had cut all the way through my cheek, draining blood off the side. Blood dripped freely onto my pant leg, running slowly but surely down the side of my cheek.

Peacekeepers rush into the room, three in all. The first one comes up to Katniss and I, Katniss gently dabbing the cut from the needle. The Peacekeeper taps Katniss's shoulder and she jumps, her eyes wide. She slowly turns around and the man rumbles. "There's a problem?"

Katniss nods, her face flooding with relief. She points towards Gloss and Cashmere who are back in their seats, looking at me worriedly. I know it's an act, as does everyone else in the room except the Peacekeepers.

"Those two put this needle," she holds up the needle that's red from my blood. "In her bread, which she ate and cut her cheek." Katniss points gently to my cheek that was bleeding even harder now.

The Peacekeeper takes my face in his hand, turning it right and left, examining it. Finally he nods to the other Peacekeepers in the room. The Peacekeepers walk up to Gloss and Cashmere, grabbing their arms.

"NO!" Gloss shouts, snarling at me. "She put it in her own bread to frame us!"

The Peacekeeper holding him says, "Really? Because it didn't look that way in the security tapes."

Gloss's face drains of color as he and Cashmere are dragged out of the room.

"Ms. Cresta." The Peacekeeper examining my face grabs my arm gently, pulling me up to face him.

"We must take you to the doctor's office to get this stitched up."

I inhale sharply, looking frantically towards Finnick and Johanna who are listening without drawing attention to them.

They both look up, as if just realizing that we were standing right next to them and Finnick's eyes go wide as he sees my cut.

_Are you okay? _He mouths, his eyes staring at the cut worriedly. Johanna looks like she's about to puke from the blood.

"I have to go." Johanna mutters, placing a hand on her stomach and running off. Finnick jumps up, his hand outstretched for her arm, his face pale. He turns back and I squeak as the Peacekeeper starts to drag me towards the office. I reach out for Finnick, my breathing labored. I turn back towards the Peacekeepers face and say breathlessly, "Can he come with too? I'm squeamish around needles." I gesture helplessly towards Finnick who nods overenthusiastically.

The Peacekeeper looks between the two of us, his eyes narrowed as he tries to see what's going on.

I gasp, stumbling slightly as stars blur across vision. He catches me, picking me up against his crisp, clean suit.

"Annie? Are you okay?" Finnick's voice sounds like it's a mile away. I turn my head sluggishly towards his face and his green eyes shine brightly in my line of vision.

I sigh, then my stomach heaves and I vomit all over the Peacekeepers clean white suit.

He sighs, shifting me as he starts to run down towards the doctors, Finnick hot on his heels.

I moan, the lights starting to turn so bright. And sharp.

My headache starts to grow even deeper as I look towards the man's white suit. The white starts to turn even brighter and I squirm in his arms. He yelps and Finnick catches me. I groan, clutching my stomach.

"Annie." Finnick presses his cool lips against my burning forehead, whispering, "Just close your eyes, you're losing a lot of blood."

I nod numbly and close my eyes. The pounding of my own heartbeat and Finnick's thumping feet make my head spin.

I gag and vomit all over Finnick's training outfit. Finnick inhales sharply as he turns a corner.

The smell of antispectant hits my heated face, and suddenly I'm being laid down on a crinkly table. The coolness cools my heated body. Something pricks my cheeks and I jump, my eyes flying open.

Finnick's face swims into my view and his cool hand wipes away some sweat sticky hair from my forehead. A doctor's face also swims into my view and my cheek starts to feel numb.

"Ms. Cresta, how do you feel?" The doctor's voice is muffled by his mask as he starts to thread a string through a needle. My stomach lurches and Finnick presses his lips against my forehead, trying to calm my nerves.

"Ms. Cresta?" The doctor turns back, his eyes watching me. I nod, clearing my throat so I don't sound terrible as I mumble, "My head's aching and my stomach's churning. Oh the lights!" I moan and turn away from the lights; the light's burning my eyes.

"Annie." Finnick's breath hits my ear as he whispers; "You need to turn the cheek towards the doctor so he can fix it." I don't move and Finnick sighs, placing his cool hand gently under my cheek and turns my head towards the doctor. A sharp pain shoots through my cheek, and then falls away. Finnick inhales sharply, his hand clenching tightly on mine. I moan and Finnick unclenches his hand from mine, whispering soothing things into my ear.

A while later, the doctor moves back and sighs. "Alright Ms. Cresta, you're good to go. Just be careful for the stitches."

I open my eyes and sit up slowly, Finnick's hand on the small of my back, helping me sit up. I nod gaily at the doctor, a wry smile on my face.

"Thanks doc." I mumble, my body falling. Finnick catches me and picks me up bridal style.

"When can she go back?" Finnick was asking the doctor. I was staring at his hair; I'd never noticed that his hair was so wavy and golden.

"She can go back tomorrow, but I must warn you, she might be a little different from the novacane." He gestures towards me and I giggle, smiling like a little girl.

Finnick nods, "Thanks doc."

The doctor sees us to the door and Finnick maneuvers my limp body through the door. I laugh and wave clumsily towards the doctor and he disappears.

"Annie, how are you feeling?" Finnick looks down at me as he brings us towards the elevators.

"Great, just fiddly-diddly!" I laugh, throwing my head back. Finnick's brow creases as he nods towards the Avox to take us up to our rooms. The elevator chimes and I mimic it, giggling. Finnick brings us into the elevator and the Avox's face that brought us down here swims into my view.

"Hunter." I pat his arm, not noticing his eyes going wide, his breathing harder. Finnick stiffens before whispering, "Annie, stop it."

I look up at him, struggling to take in one of the three Finnick's there are. "Stop what?"

Finnick rolls his eyes. "Annie, don't talk to him." He gestures with his shoulder towards the Avox who's nodding frantically.

"Who, Hunter?" I sigh, struggling to get out of Finnick's grip. His grip tightens as his shoves his face a mere inch from mine.

"Stop. It." Finnick grounds out, his eyes burning with anger.

"Why Finnick? I haven't seen him since his funeral, I think I can talk to him." I struggle again to free myself from Finnick's grip. Finnick grabs my hair, not lightly, making me look at him in the eyes. His eyes are furious. "Cut the act Annie! You know that Hunter and Adam were killed in that freak storm and he…" He gestures towards the Avox who is huddled in the corner, staring at us with wide eyes. "CAN'T be HUNTER so STOP IT!"

The elevator dings and the doors open silently. I shove my elbow into Finnick's chest, resulting in Finnick groaning and him dropping me. I land on my feet, swaying slightly, tears running down my face.

"Thanks for reminding me." I whisper, my heart aching. Finnick's eyes go wide as he starts to open his mouth to say something but I turn clumsily and start to teeter back to my room, sobbing silently.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
